Typically, an access point such as a gateway device may provide a plurality of service sets to a customer premise for the delivery of wireless communications between the access point and one or more client devices or stations. Each respective one of the plurality of service sets may be designated for use by a specific service and may be encrypted or unencrypted (e.g., private or public). When a private service set and a public service set are broadcast from an access point, a client device may potentially connect to the public service set rather than the private service set. However, a user may intend or a specific service may require that communications be delivered between a client device and access point through a private service set. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods, systems and apparatuses for managing connections between one or more client devices and an access point over one or more service sets.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.